


The Mummy AU

by BlodkruWrites



Category: The 100 (TV), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Based on the Mummy movie, Bellarke, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tumblr Prompt, clarke is done with bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlodkruWrites/pseuds/BlodkruWrites
Summary: Based on the Mummy (1999)Bellamy is an aspiring Egyptologist. Clarke is a wanted criminal- I mean explorer. He needs her help to find the Anubis temple. Clarke just needs to pay off some debts. And Octavia is done with getting injured because of her brother. When they awaken the vengeful spirit of a Priestess and warrior, Clarke is very sure she should have taken another job.To be continued at a later time.





	The Mummy AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not basing this completely off of the movie. I haven't seen it in years and couldn't watch it soon enough for everything to make sense. Hence why this begins in the middle instead of starting at the very beginning of the movie.  
> This is for @divinespairings on Tumblr!

They somehow made it out alive. She was so sure they would have been killed or at least in prison for what they did. Finding the statue of Anubis and the temple was risky, they had been told to leave the city before it was too late. Emori, a local and acquaintance of Clarke’s, had warned them. She all but begged, really. Emori had lived there her entire life. She knew all of the stories surrounding the temple. Clarke had heard of the curse more than once from her. They had ignored Emori and instead pushed on without her. 

“Promise me, if you find anything, you will leave it alone.” The plea in her tone gave away any fear Emori had. Clarke had promised, knowing full well they wouldn’t. Bellamy was too excited with their findings. Octavia was going to do anything her brother asked of her. And Clarke… Well Clarke wasn’t going to be opposed to one or two gold pieces. She did have some debts to clear up. What could it hurt? They had made it out alive. Granted, not everyone made it out unscathed. Clarke wasn’t sure how she could just brush aside putting others in harm’s way. Whatever the hell she wanted, right? It was why Bellamy and Octavia Blake had ended up begging for her help.

Well, more Octavia asking and Bellamy threatening to turn her into the authorities. She had one or two outstanding warrants she would like to forget about. But she had agreed to help them find this temple and books as long as she was paid for it. She supposed it wouldn’t be too bad of a time. Both siblings were incredibly good looking. She spent a decent amount of time looking at one Bellamy Blake more than she probably should have. 

True to their word, the Blakes would be paying her the next day. Clarke had taken the news with a sharp smile and thanked whatever gods were listening she wouldn’t have to deal with them again. Mainly, she wouldn’t have to deal with the insufferable Bellamy Blake. The man had been almost too consumed with finding what he wanted. More than once they had almost been arrested because of his antics.

“Is he always like this?” Clarke was bent over, her hands on her knees. They had barely escaped the city police. Bellamy was already running ahead of them, hot on the trail of other explorers. These ones were not so keen on sharing the discovery of Anubis. Octavia had patted Clarke on the back in pity.

“You have no idea.” They had gone off after him. The other explorers- “Treasure hunters” Clarke had called them with malice- took it upon themselves to join their expedition. Clarke had been more than reluctant to lead them anywhere. 

But sure enough, they had found it with only a few scrapes and bruises. Breaking into the tomb had been almost too easy. Clarke had felt just the slightest bit unease when they found what they had come for. The tomb of two supposed lovers, doomed to never meet again. Octavia had explained it to her in such vivid detail, Clarke wanted to believe her. But she had always been a skeptic. She was sure the story was nothing more than such. When Clarke had asked about the two lovers’ names, Octavia had hesitated. 

“I don’t remember their names.” She had admitted. Clarke had nodded and shrugged. It only made the story seem less likely to her anyways. Bellamy on the other hand seemed to believe the story the same if not more than his sister.

“Echo and Roan.” He had simply said. Clarke almost didn’t catch it. They were deep in the tomb at this point. Bellamy kept straying ahead, almost like he couldn’t be bothered to wait for them. Clarke kept having to drag him back to the group. Though it was easy to get into, the tomb had proven harmful with one or two stray rocks falling. She couldn’t deal with someone getting hurt right now. 

But that had been two days ago. They found the temple before anyone else. Found the Book of the Dead and jars Clarke was sure they should leave alone. Emori’s warning nagged her as she watched Bellamy take nearly everything he could touch. They had returned to their hotel with enough items to start their own museum. Bellamy told them he would be in his and Octavia’s room; he didn’t want to be disturbed. Octavia had made a B-line for the bar in the hotel. Clarke had decided to join her. Not like she had much else to do. 

They had been sitting at the bar and talking about home life. Clarke told Octavia of her love for adventures, her many run ins with the law, and her art. She had even shown her a few sketches she had made while they were in Egypt. Octavia poked fun at her when she came across the sketch of a sleeping Bellamy. Octavia told her about the two siblings growing up. Octavia originally was the one interested in exploring the world. When their mother died, Bellamy immediately went to work. He worked long days and studied even longer nights. He wanted to make something of himself for his sister. And he had. It was why he was a known scholar and beginning Egyptologist. Emphasis on  _ beginning _ , Clarke decided. 

“I’m just here for the fun and new places.” Octavia had smiled as she drank. She was very proud of her brother. He had given her so much and asked for so little. Almost nothing.

“Well, I hope your next fun and new place is just as adventurous.” Clarke raised her glass. “But leave me out of it. After tomorrow I am disappearing to somewhere cold and deep in the forest.” The two women clinked their glasses and ordered more. Time seemed to haze on by. They were enjoying themselves. Things were good. For the first time in nearly a week, they weren’t being chased by authorities or treasure hunters. Of course, not everything could stay this way.

Just as pleasant as the night began, it ended abruptly. The two were still talking about any and everything when Octavia suddenly stopped. Clarke followed her gaze towards a woman standing in the bar. The woman wore all black, completely covered from head to toe. Only her eyes could be seen. Her smile slipped from her face quickly as she stilled. 

Given the country they were in, Clarke would say the woman looked normal. Less out of place than the two of them. But there was something in the way she looked directly at them that made the air between them chill. A cold breeze snuck its way through the bar to them. 

Just as she was there, the woman was gone. Clarke still sat rigid, feeling the intensity rolling off of Octavia. 

“Something isn’t right.” Clarke looked at Octavia’s hard expression. The brunette stilled then her eyes widened. She spoke with an urgency. “Bellamy.” Octavia was off her barstool and running through the small pub. Clarke barely has time to comprehend why her companion was running before she’s after her. A chill ran up her spine as she realized something. They left Bellamy alone. They left Bellamy alone with that  _ damn book _ . Clarke wasn’t one to believe in any kind of magic or folklore. But Emori’s echoing warnings had left a deep seated worry in her. Emori had told them entering the temple would be a horrible decision; the might not leave as they had come. She followed Octavia through the crowd and into the lobby of their hotel. She didn’t know how, but she could feel it. There was a heaviness in the air. It seemed to strengthen as the two of them ran through the halls and to Bellamy. Just as Octavia all but kicks down the door, Clarke freezes in the doorway. 

There’s a woman there. From behind she easily could be one of the most beautiful people Clarke has ever seen. But when she turns, it’s like a smack in the face. The woman’s long, mess of hair did nothing to cover her face. Her eyes struck something deep in Clarke.  _ The woman in the bar. _ Through the strands of hair, Clarke could see the misshapen features on her face. The woman’s jaw and mouth looked shredded, almost disintegrating.

Clarke tried to move forward but her feet didn’t obey. Octavia ran forward, seeing her brother laying on the bed dazed. Without even so much as a twitch, the woman sent Octavia sprawling onto the floor. “Octavia!” Clarke moved forward. She made it all but three steps before she too was thrown back against the wall. 

“Hey!” Bellamy sat up, rubbing at his head. He stumbled off of the bed and reached for the woman. His hand barely grazed her skin before it dissolves into sand. Just as Bellamy managed to stand on his own, the rest of the woman evaporates. He watched in horror as the sand dropped to the ground then drifted out the open door and windows. Octavia and Clarke struggled to get up from the ground. Octavia clutched at her side. Bellamy rushed to her side. She nearly screamed as he put pressure on her ribcage. 

“What,” Clarke was clutching at her head as she leaned against the wall, “what the hell was that?  _ Who _ the hell was that?” Her accusatory tone was not lost on the Blake siblings. Her eyes were narrowed at Bellamy. 

“Bell, what did you do?” Octavia asked. Her mouth was clenched tight. Both woman watched as he opened and closed his mouth multiple times. He couldn’t quite find the explanation he wanted. Octavia’s eyes strayed towards the bed; a book laid open there. She pushed herself off of the floor, ignoring her brother’s help. She managed to get to the bed before falling over. Sitting up quickly, she pulled the book close. Her eyes widened and she looked at her brother in disbelief. “Bellamy do you have any idea what you were reading?” She lifted the book up and showed both of them.

On the page, was a beautiful woman. The same woman who had just been in the room with them. Alongside the drawing, were phrases Clarke could never decipher. “What is it?” Clarke asked cautious. The tense look the siblings shared left something unsettling in her.

“It’s a summoning. He woke her up.” Octavia stated.

“What do you mean he woke her up? Who is she?” 

Another shared, hard look. Bellamy turned to look at Clarke. The sympathetic look he gave her made her want to take her question back. “Echo. The woman is Echo.” Clarke shook her head quickly. 

“You’re telling me, you woke up the ancient spirit of a Priestess, one who was horribly murdered centuries ago? You really expect me to believe that?” Clarke had to be skeptical. There had to be some kind of rational explanation to this. Even if she did just see a woman turn to sand only minutes ago. There was a pregnant pause.

“Yes.” 

Clarke knew she should have told them no the second they asked her to take them to the temple.


End file.
